


Braid

by Winder



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: In which Tooth's hair isn't long enough to braid but Aster's and Toothless' are. Bucktooth or as me and my friends say Bight ;)





	

Braid

Noah had no idea what he'd stumbled in on, and his mind drew a blank trying to come up with anything, and Aster didn't look like he was going to be providing an answer any time soon.   
“Um...hi.” Was all he managed to press out as he slowly closed the door behind him. “Am I interrupting anything?”   
“Look Toothless this ain't what it looks like!” Aster suddenly shouted, waving his hands out in the air while the boy leaned back against the door, a smirk planted firmly on his face.   
“Really?” He snickered, enjoying the flush that went over the others face.  
Tooth on the other hand giggled as she finished placing some of the flowers in the older male's blue tinged gray hair.   
“Sorry Toothless, I just watched this movie about this girl with really long hair who had a bunch of little girls make this amazingly cute braid with it!” Tooth chattered as she continued to stick more and more flowers in it while Aster's face flushed darker and darker. “I just had to try it but I don't have long hair so I thought I'd ask Bunny.” She grinned while Noah nodded in understanding.   
“Well,” he said, hiding his sharp toothed grin behind his hand, “it looks good. Great job Tooth.”   
“Thank you!”   
“I hate ya both.” Aster grumbled as he dropped his chin in his hand while Noah moved himself away from the door and closer to the other two.   
“Aw Bunny, it's not bad. I think it's cute.” Noah snickered while the bigger male glared at him sharply, unable to get up without the fear of invoking the wrath of the small female perched on the end of his bed.   
“Yer hairs long enough for it Noah.” The Australian said as he gave a slight yank on the boy's jet black hair, making a small frown come to the male's face. “Maybe she should do ya next.”   
“Oh!” Tooth squealed as she suddenly leaned down, shoved Aster forward into Noah's chest while she got in his face. “Could I!? Please?” She begged as it was now Noah's turn to blush.   
“Uh, I don't think...”  
“Please!?”   
Not able to deny the girl, especially when she was shooting him those big purple eyes, Noah just nodded his head.   
Her sequel of delight was enough to make them both flinch as she shot back up and pushed Aster out of the way.   
“Come here!”   
Noah felt his own cheeks flushing as she worked on his hair while Aster sat in front of him, unable to keep the smirk from his face while the younger male glared. Mouthing the words, 'I hate you' only made Aster's smirk widen as he started to remove the flowers from his own hair.   
“Bunny don't-!”   
“You're going to need these flowers to do his hair ain't ya? And You'll need the elastics too.” Aster grinned as he undid his hair and winked at the fuming male.   
“You tricked me.” He hissed while the gray haired male shrugged.   
“All's fair in war.” He said as he placed the light objects on the bed. Noah eyed him wearily when Aster stared at him for a moment and he felt his face flush when the older male cupped his cheek in his hand. “And love.” He grinned, whispering the words in the boy's ear and making a shiver run down his spine before gently placing a kiss on the boy's lips.   
Noah felt his face burn red hot as he shoved the other away, glaring as Aster burst out in laughter while Tooth snickered at the two of them.


End file.
